


December 21st

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [23]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Dinner
Relationships: sara diggle/adam palmer
Series: Holidays 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	December 21st

There's not much awkwardness that can compare to the awkwardness of having a Christmas dinner with your new boyfriend and his family. It wouldn't be a big deal if this relationship didn't already start on the rocks. But it did...So it's awkward.

Let's get this straight, the relationship didn't start on the rocks because of an ex or because Sara and Adam didn't like each other. Their relationship started out that way because of her family. Mostly her dad. You couldn't blame him, Adam is Ray Palmer and Nora Darhk's son. He has dark magic and Ray DNA in his blood and that doesn't exactly make the best candidate for John Diggle's little girl.

Which is why Sara is having Christmas dinner with Adam and his family, and not bringing Adam to her house. Until her dad can open up to the fact that Adam isn't anything like his dad or his granddad, she would be keeping him far away from the Diggle family. Even Connor and JJ were becoming protective and they loved Adam. But their recent protectiveness might stem from the fact that Adam, a friend of theirs, is dating their baby sister. So their opinions were valid. Her dad's opinions on the other hand...

Sara walked through the surprisingly small and domestic Palmer home, following Adam into the kitchen. It wasn't big either, it had enough space to move around, but it was mostly just for one or two people. She didn't know what she expected, they live on a timeship most of the year, of course they would have a small home.

"Sorry we're late." Adam said, gaining the attention of his parents who were standing by the stove. "Traffic was insanity."

"No, you're right on time." Ray said, pulling a ham out of the oven. "Christmas turkey...Except, we all agreed turkey is like chicken and ham was better."

"Turkey is more of a Thanksgiving thing." Nora added, moving Ray aside to glaze the ham one last time before cutting it. "Sara, what do you think?"

"I think I'm a vegetarian." She mumbled, not wanting to be rude but also not being able to stop herself. "I agree. Ham is better than turkey in some cases. Christmas and Thanksgiving being so close together and both requiring a turkey is a little cliche and overdoing the poor birds that might go extinct if we keep killing them in bulk so close together."

The three looked over at her. She waved off her comment.

Adam raised an eyebrow at Sara, then he looked at his parents. "She'll be having a salad."

Sara walked over to the oven, looking at all of the different side choices. "And Mash potatoes...Corn..." She looked over at his parents. "It all looks great."

"We'll go set the table." Adam said, grabbing some plates and silverware and bringing Sara into the dining room just in the next room.

Sara followed behind him, taking two plates and setting them down nicely. "Sorry."

"It's fine, you've met my parents. They're not the type to judge."

"I am, apparently." She mumbled, taking some silverware from Adam and setting it beside the plates. "I can't stop my mouth from saying things sometimes."

"You know who you're talking to, right?" Adam asked, looking at her from the other side of the table. "My dad is Ray Palmer. That guy could stop a speeding bullet with his rambling."

Sara scoffed, shaking her head. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Don't thank me yet." Adam moved over to her side of the table. "We still have to get past dinner." His voice lowered as he looked back at the door to the kitchen, then back at Sara. "And the board games."

Sara's eyes widened. "Board games?"

He nodded.

"What kind?"

"Monopoly, usually." He looked around the kitchen. "Sometimes when we have guests we play trivial pursuit."

Sara gasped. "Your family is a giant nerd family."

"Yeah."

"I can kick your ass in Trivial Pursuit though."

Adam gasped this time, clearly offended by her statement. "Bring it on."

"Guys against girls."

Adam looked back at the kitchen. "Dad, study up during dinner!"

**Author's Note:**

> v short but i'm behind again so....
> 
> conclusion: Dinner went great and Sara and Nora won because...I'm not letting Ray win and I love Nora and Sara


End file.
